Siblings
by aoi.ayam
Summary: Tai has something to tell Kari, and true to Tai's nature, he goes right ahead and says it. Taito with a hint of Takari.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!  


* * *

"Thank God it's Friday!" Tai announced at the dinner table after they all finished eating. "I can sleep in tomorrow, or play soccer, or watch TV, or play soccer!"

"You already said soccer, nii-chan," Kari said as she helped their mother clear the table. "Don't you think that once is enough?"

"For soccer?" Tai asked with a grin. "Never!"

Their parents just laughed as Kari shook her head at her brother. After the dishes were in the sink, ready to be washed, their father stopped them.

"I'll do the dishes tonight," their father said. "You two go and get ice cream."

"Huh?" Kari asked, not that she was glad that she didn't have to do the dishes, but it was highly unusual for their father to volunteer and tell them to go buy some ice cream. Something just wasn't right.

"Sure!" Tai said as he took the money their father handed him. "Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, right Kari?"

"Yeah!" she smiled, still uneasy about the situation.

"We'll be back soon!" Tai said as he dragged Kari out the door, before she could finish putting on her shoes.

"You think he'll be able to tell her?" Mr. Yagami asked his wife after the door closed.

"He should," she said. "After all, he's already told us right?"

"Hey Kari?" Tai said as soon as they were out of the building.

"Yeah Onii-chan?" she asked, her brother had been acting strange the whole evening and she was wondering what was bothering him. Plus the fact that her parents just sent them out for ice cream, something was up, she could feel it.

"I'm not good at keeping secrets," Tai said, putting his hands behind his head, trying to appear casual. "So I'll just go ahead and tell you."

"What is it Nii-chan?" she asked, her concern obvious on her face. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I…" Tai hesitated. "I like Matt."

Kari stopped walking and blinked in confusion. She couldn't see what the big deal was, after all, Tai and Matt were best friends, right? Tai noticed that she stopped and walked back to her. He seemed nervous for some reason, more nervous than when they left the apartment.

"Well," she said after a while, not meeting his eyes. "You two are best friends, so isn't it natural that you'd like each other? Unless you mean…"

She trailed off, not finishing off her thought in case she was wrong so that she wouldn't offend her brother. When Tai didn't reply right away, she looked at her brother's face. When she saw him blushing but trying so desperately to look brave while apparently bracing himself for the worst, she got her answer.

"So you _like_ Matt?" she clarified.

"Yeah."

"Okay," she answered casually as she resumed walking. "Does he like you back?"

"I think so," Tai answered as he kept up with her, then he stopped as he realized that his sister had no negative reaction. "Wait, you're alright with this?"

"Yes," Kari smiled at him. "As long as you're happy."

"Kari…" Tai stared at her in wonder. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Mhmm," she hummed as she continued to smile at her brother.

They continued walking for a while chatting about random things, their digimon, school, how healthy Kari's been recently. They reached the store and bought the ice cream. As they were walking home, Kari decided to ask Tai something.

"Nii-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do Mom and Dad know?

"Yeah…" Tai said. "I told them earlier, that's why Dad sent us to buy ice cream. So I can tell you."

"Okay," Kari said. "They took it well?"

"Yeah," he replied, suddenly going all serious. "Dad was shocked at first, but Mom was all: I knew there was something special between you! She's already decided that Matt's going to be the perfect daughter-in-law."

"He's not going to be happy if he hears that," Kari joked.

"Yeah, well," Tai joked. "If Matt's the girl in this relationship, it's alright, after all, you and TK are together right?"

"I don't see the connection," Kari blushed and reached for Tai's hair.

"Well, since you and TK are going out and Matt's his brother, I guess I'll just have to accept him," Tai said grudgingly. "But if he-"

"Leave me and TK out of it, alright?" Kari said as she pulled on his hair. "Speaking of him, does he know?"

"Matt's supposed to tell him tonight," Tai said, glad that she stopped pulling on his hair for a bit. "We decided to tell you two separately since you guys might gang up on us."

"We wouldn't do that!"

"Yeah you would!" he replied. "You two are like an old married couple!"

"Nii-chan!" Kari pulled his hair again. "Didn't I tell you to leave us out of it?"

"Fine. Fine," Tai said detangling her hands from his hair.

"So what happened with dad?" Kari asked as soon as she regained her composure.

"Dad asked me if I was happy, when I told him I was, he seemed fine with it."

"That's good," she nodded her head. "One more thing though, Nii-chan. Are you gay or bi?"

"What?" he asked, staring at her. since she had a serious look on her face, he thought about her question before answering.

"I think…" he said, uncomfortable with the topic. "I guess, since I like girls but now I like Matt, I'm bi."

"I see…" Kari nodded. "So the only guy who you like is Matt?"

"Yeah!" Tai said enthusiastically but he still blushed. "I guess you could say that I'm only gay for Matt."

"I hope he makes you happy," Kari said honestly, seeing the happiness on his face. "But if he hurts you, I don't care who he is, he'll get what's coming to him."

"Whoa Kari, where'd that come from?" Tai asked, surprised that his sister had said something like that.

"Go ask yourself onii-chan," She replied, rolling her eyes. "I am _your_ sister after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tai asked, his eyes narrowing in mock anger.

"Nothing!" Kari said as she took off running into their apartment building.

"Come back here squirt!" Tai ran after her.

Thank goodness, it was a Friday.

* * *

Okay, I didn't really know how to end that one, so...toinks!

I have another story, with Matt telling TK so read it too?

I know I used 'onii-chan' and 'nii-chan' for Tai but 'mom' and 'dad' for their parents, but I'm weird like that so pleas don't mind it?

Anyway, please leave a review?


End file.
